


And this is the team

by TyF



Series: Old Friends [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Comfort, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Plot, Shyness, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys meet the girls again. They learn a little more about them, why they're there and try to rekindle some old friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And this is the team

The group walked behind the shorter turtle as she lead them through the unfamiliar maze of sewers to their lair they set up in that year they've been back. Leo stared at her back as he tried to figure out why he couldn't remember anything about her, or the other female turtles as it seems there were more, since he was older, shouldn't his memory be better? They must've spent a small amount of time together, he figured. Donnie was walking next to her asking her all about her and her sisters.

"So, what do you know about the government testing that supposedly created us?" He had his notebook out and was scribbling down as much as he could before he looked back up to meet her smirk.

"If what I hear is true, then you guys are going to be staying with us for a while. Why are you in such a rush?" She gave a playful nudge to his arm before turning left. The touch from her made Don blush for a little bit before he continued after her. Raphael couldn't help but smirk at his younger brother's actions. 'Heh, don't know how to act around girls, huh? Shocking...'

Mikey was riding on his skateboard right after them, rocking up and down the curved walls, trying to keep himself entertained. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm just very curious as to how there could be females of our kind..." She smiled back at him before stopping to sit down on the ground, "Well, you might want to wait until we get to the lair. Donna, my sister, is the genius who can tell you all about that." She leaned back against the wall and put her hands behind her head "You all might want to sit, it's gonna take a minute knowing my youngest sister."

They looked at her curiously before taking her suggestion "Your youngest sister?" Michelangelo asked quietly. She nodded "Yup, her name is Mikela, but she's easily distracted, so knowing her, she might have let the pizza burn and had to pop another one in the oven."

The boys looked up at the mention of pizza and tilted their heads before she started to answer. "There's this old Asian guy we know who owns a pizzeria. He's given us a key so we can stop by and make pizzas whenever he isn't in. She said she was going to go get some so you guys wouldn't have to worry about eating. Or, at least, not for tonight anyway" She leaned back against the wall again and sighed.

Exactly 10 minutes later, the sound of grinding concrete on metal could be heard before shifting off to the noise of plastic wheels on concrete. Leona stood and smiled as she stretched "Come on, Mikela, cold pizzas taste horrible!"

Another figure with a head full of blonde, curly springs, pulled back in a tight pony tail at that moment, came around the corner, kicking up her skateboard and catching it in the hand that wasn't holding a stack of pizzas. She grinned at her sister and handed her the still steaming boxes "Oh, calm down. It's not like I took the long way here. I didn't want to risk wasting DD's favorite sauce" 

The new female turtle was short compared to her sister but a bit more endowed with wider hips and a bigger bust, making her look a little chubby. Her waist was small for someone who seemed to like junk food. She stood back to look at the axles on her skateboard, giving the boys a better look at her. She wore a shirt over her exceptionally smaller shell and shorts. She had a belt go around her waist, just below her shell, that held her nunchuks. 

Mikela sighed and groaned "I have got to remember to change these." To wish Leona shook her head in amusement before turning to look at what looked like a normal wall. She counted down fro the curve and from the right before she pushed the brick she had been looking for deep into the wall. She wiggled her arm around inside for a bit, seeming to be pressing buttons, before she pulled back and leaned against the wall. She smiled at them as the wall opposite of where they were sitting started to raise and lead into what looked like an elevator.

Mikela stepped and waved them in "Just two of you though, not enough room for all of us."

Donnie and Mikey went in before the wall went back down and the elevator started to go down. It went down for a full minute before they stopped and the door slid open again leading into the lair. Leona leaned against the wall until she heard it come back up, making a small sound in the wall behind her. She turned and did the same thing to open the door before she walked over to get in the elevator. Leo and Raph followed her this time, waiting to see what their brothers already had the privilege to see.

The doors opened to reveal a huge, circular under ground room with a very big support beams going around it, cutting off each of the rooms. The younger brothers had disappeared to the open kitchen right across the way. Mikela had set the pizzas down on the bar where they were sitting and ran off to do something. Leona smiled and walked out of the elevator, pointing to the spaces in between the beams, "Kitchen, my room, Mikela's room, Rosaline's room" She turned and pointed to the room right next to the elevator but on the left side of the opening, "That's Donna's room and that huge space is her lab and garage..." She gave them a soft smile "Oh! And if you want to go to the dojo, you'll have to find a way up there." She smiled "Donna added it when she made the blueprints for the place as sort of a warm up before our training sessions."

She smiled and turned to walk around the living room area in the middle and straight to the kitchen, throwing the younger males a smile before she grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat on the cabinet, waiting for her sisters to turn back up.

Leo stared in amazment before looking up at the sliding door with a small platform in front of it. Raphael tilted his head "What the hell do they mean by 'find a way up there?' " Leo smiled "Remember when Splinter told us about his friend? Apparently she did kung fu as well as ninjutsu so as apart of their kung fu heritage, they must've based this off of what their master taught them. Pretty sweet in my opinion" He tossed his brother a smile before going to the kitchen and sitting next to Donnie, who had started on his first slice of pepperoni as Mikey was on his second cheese. Raphael walked over and eyed the third pizza, looking like nothing he's seen, even one of Mikey's crazy combos. He tilted his head and picked up a slice before Leona stopped him. 

"You might not like that. Only Donna and Mikela's been able to eat that volcano of a pizza. I have no idea why they like things so spicy..." She took a sip of her soda just as her redhead sister stepped into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of the four larger turtles and stared a bit in shock. Leona smirked "Told you they'd come..."

Rosa rolled her eyes and stepped past them "You should've told them to head back home...what the hell do we need baby sitters for? If what mom said is true, then they're the same age as us..." She grabbed a bottle of water and leaned against the fridge, eyeing the newcomers.

She was a little taller than Leona, her shape curvy but muscular because of all the time she usually spends in the dojo. She had on a sports bra that fit easily over the shell and spandex that showed off her muscular thighs. The younger males blushed and kept their eyes on their plate, hoping they weren't caught staring at her. she tossed her bottle in the trash and sighed, "Can't believe this..." Leona rolled her eyes "That's Rosaline, the teams hothead..." Rosa glared back at her older sister before heading to the bathroom(which was in between her's and Mikela's room) "Whatever..."

Leo couldn't help but smirk at Raph who stared in disbelief "Sound familiar?" Raphael glared at him before taking a bite of the pizza he had picked up. He chewed slowly before the fire hit him, making him cough a little. Donnie stared at him and tried to hold in a snicker "She warned you..." Mikey fell out laughing with the protective wall of donnie between him and the older turtle. Raph glared at both of them before trying to finish the pizza, not wanting to look like he couldn't handle it.

A short and very curvy turtle with long light brown, curly hair walked up to the larger turtles and stared at them eating, being very curious but very shy. Leona smirked at her and decided to put her in the conversation. "Hey, Don! Sup?" The small computer geek squeaked and pushed her glasses up on her face when she saw all four of the turtles turn to look at her. She glared at her sister and walked around the bar into the kitchen next to her. She had on some loose gray shorts but it did nothing to hide her broad hips and particularly round bottom. She had on a black tee with geek glasses over her bust that came barely above her midriff. 

"So these guys are them?" Leona nodded as she turned to look at them, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her head that they may feel a bit uncomfortable. She shrugged a little "They don't look like what I figured, but hey..." She she opened her box of the spicy pizza that Raphael took a slice from and pouted "Aww...did Mikela beat me to it?" Raph shook his head and pointed to himself "No, sorry. I grabbed one before I was warned." She blinks at him "You like the Buffalo chicken?" Before he could answer Mike piped up.

"Omg! I love that idea! I just haven't made it..." He tapped his chin "Could I get a slice?" Donna stared at him and shrugged before giving him one and grabbing her own and walking off to the living room. Mikela reappeared and sighed "Fudging...." She grabbed the box of spicy pizza and followed her older sister to the living room. Leona blinked at them "Uh..." Mikela cut her off "We were challenged so we're gonna play some Call of Duty on Xbox Live..." Leona rolled her eyes and left the kitchen, yelling back to the boys, "Make yourselves at home, we'll sort out sleeping arrangements later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donnie wandered over to the door that led to the lab and walked it, the living room being empty of someone to tell him whether or not if it was okay. He poked his head in to see another huge support beam, this time in the center of the room in the shape of a square, a big TV on each side in front of  a LaZ boy recliner and console under each TV. He smirked "So, instead of lab, this is the gaming room?" Donna appeared behind him, making him jump almost out of his shell when she answered "Not really." She pushed past him and turned on more lights, showing the areas around the center that contained tables of projects and computers. One part had cots, for injured he presumed, and another part new machines he couldn't figure out what they were and another part old machines he could tell were being either fixed or taken apart. 

She turned and gave him a small smile "This is the lab/gaming room/garage...Are you the scientist I've heard about?" She tilted her head "Mom said that one of Splinter's sons was really advanced in technology and medicine..." 

Donatello couldn't help but blush a little and nodded "Yeah...I guess that's me..." She gasped and squealed a little as she bounced in place. She blinked and blushed "Sorry! It's just so hard to find someone to help out in here! That and Mikela just likes to mess up my stuff...Hey, wanna be my lab partner? I'm sure there are somethings you can teach me" She beamed up at him and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Of course!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leona smiled as she walked back and forth in the dojo, showing her sisters the same old moves, watching them execute them lazily and getting more aggravated with them. "The sooner you all get it right, we can leave!" Mikela groaned and flopped on her back "Can we just take a break!?" Donna smirked "Should'n't have been up late playing World of Warcraft" to which she earned a pout from her younger sister.

Leona was about to make her sister get up before the door slid open and all of the males sauntered in with a smile each. They were obviously proud of themselves for getting up to the dojo without the help of ladders or stairs. Leona smirked a little and waved at them as her other sisters looked back at them. Rosaline shook her head "Damn...they have more balls than I imagined" Leona tossed her a disapproving look before walking over to them.

"We know you all are more proficient in Ninjutsu, so we don't mind changing routines to help makes you feel a little more at home." Her sisters could be heard groaning and falling to the floor before she turned to toss them the same disapproving look. Raphael snickered "Look familiar, Fearless?" Leo tossed him the same glare before hearing Leona speak, "We haven't been focusing on that form anyway and we need the training." She sighed and turned to them, "You all mind?" Leo shook his head as she smiled and turned to head towards the weapons.

Mikela squeaked and hopped up to chase after her sister "I get the nunchuks!" Rosa rolled her eyes and followed at a slower pace "Of course you do...that's yours anyway!" Donna shook her head "I just prefer it if neither of you break my staff anymore..." She grabbed her staff and went over to sit in the corner, waiting for Leona's start, as did the rest of the girls. Leona gasped and shook her head "Oh, I don't know if I introduce them all but..." She pointed to Rosa "Second oldest, hot head, Rosa" Rosaline rolled her eyes and folded her arms, staring off at a distant wall "Sup..."

She pointed to Donna who pushed her glasses up further on her face "Donna, computer geek with a heart of gold, but for your safety, you might not want to make her mad" Donna blushed and stared at the floor, "Hi..."

She pointed to Mikela, who cut her off abruptly "Mikela! Cutest, youngest, most awesomest sister ever!" Leona smirked and shook her head as she waved enthusiastically, making the boys chuckle a bit.

"And that's the team" She smiled at them.

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff! Just send me something telling me what I should work on or if I'm doing just fine :3 thanks you!!! btw, don't own tmnt


End file.
